smash_bros_lellefandomcom-20200215-history
Cuphead
On-Screen Appearance This Match will get Red Hot! Cuphead will fly his plane onto the field while the Cuphead Announcer yells the line above. Special Attacks Neutral B - Peashooter Cuphead Will Shoot His Finger If You Touch It You Will Get Damage, Jump Or Get Far Away To Dodge It, If You Charge This Move It Does More Damage Side B - Dash Cuphead dashes and can be used as a recovery move and can be used to dodge projectiles. Up B - Plane Cuphead will get in his plane. then you can use the joysick to steer, press A to shoot. after 5 seconds he'll get out. Down B - Coffee Cuphead will equip the Coffee Charm. With the charm, his attacks are twice as strong for 10 seconds. You have to wait 10 seconds to equip the Coffee Charm again﻿. Final Smash - Giant Ghost Cuphead lifts up his chest to create a muscular ghost version of himself. The ghost then spins around and attacks the opponents making great combos. If Cuphead has 45% or more, he will be healed to 20%. KOSFX KOSFX1:*cracks* Star KOSFX:*Cuphead Death Sound* Screen KOSFX:*cracks* Taunts Up: (Crosses He's Arms & Bobbles His Body) Sd: (Pull's Up His Pants) Dn: (Does The Same Animation Just Like The Title Screen) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Crosses He's Arms & Bobbles His Body) Victory 2: (A Text Says "Bravo!!!) Victory 3: (A Text Says "A Knockout!) Lose/Clap: (Becoming A Ghost) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - Lord Gob Packer chops * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - parries upward * Down tilt - the worm from the root pack wiggles in front of Cuphead * Side Smash - punches with charge equipped * Up Smash - uppercuts with charge equipped * Down Smash - smashes down with charge equipped Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - Cagney's chompy plant chomps * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - a worker bee flies upward * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - holds with one finger * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Cuphead's Head Victory Music The Living Tombstone - Floral Fury remix. Kirby Hat his straw Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE Cuphead fought with Pingu in Mid Air Stadium. He either defeats Pingu (if you play as him.) or gets defeated by Pingu (if you play as Pingu.) He then defeats the Devil's Minions and even King Dice's. He is the first character to join your team n the Subspace Emissary due to Pingu being kidnaped by Springtrap. Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Potions Pawlette Swaps *red Cuphead *blue Mugman *black The Devil *purple King Dice *tannish Elder Kettle *red and turquoise Djimmi *yellow Rumor Honeybottoms *green Grim Matchstick Trivia * Cuphead will be Lawl Mania soon Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cuphead Category:Male Category:Cups Category:Red Category:Heroes Category:Silent Category:Object Category:Pew pew pew pew pew! Category:Starters Category:Video game characters Category:Semi-Cute Category:Celebrities Category:Defensive